Extraction of latex from Taraxacum kok-saghyz (Russian dandelion), a plant of the Asteraceae family, has been tried. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that latex yield can be increased by application of jasmonic acid or a derivative thereof to Taraxacum kok-saghyz. 
However, the method for extracting latex and the method for cultivating Taraxacum kok-saghyz have not been investigated in detail.